Wherever You Are
by Pepper9873
Summary: Pre-Voyager song-fic. B'Elanna copes with the lose of her father. Wasn't really sure how to categorize it, so I apologize if it doesn't quite fit in the ones I put it in.


A/N: I had this song stuck in my head all morning and thought it would be perfect for this type of story. Song is "Wherever You Are" from the movie "Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin", which was one of my favorite Pooh movies as a kid. This so happens to be my favorite song from the movie as well. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song mentioned in this story. The characters are the respectful property of Paramount, and the song is the respectful property of Disney. I just used them in a story.

* * *

Come out, moon.

Come out, wishing star.  
-

B'Elanna stared out her window, her eyes stinging with tears. A twinkling star caught her attention, and she decided that it would be perfect for what she had planned. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Please bring him back to me." She wasn't sure if wishing on a star would work, but by now, she was desperate.

-  
Come out, come out.

Wherever you are.  
-

It had been a week since she last saw her father. When she found him missing one morning, she had just figured he went out to "get some air" as he put it. But this time was different. He was usually home by the time she was in bed. She knew that as fact since she would catch him sneaking a peek into her room, thinking she was asleep. For the past week however, she had stayed awake waiting for him to open the door.

-  
I'm out here in the dark.

All lone and wide awake.

Come and find me.  
-

The house somehow seemed colder without him. She felt the tears in the back of her eyes, and let them fall down her cheek.

-  
I'm empty and I'm cold.

And my heart's about to break.

Come and find me.  
-

She wanted him back -needed him back. She was having difficulties adjusting to the changes, and things were starting to tear apart at the seems. Her grades were slipping, since she couldn't concentrate on anything but when he would come home, especially not her schoolwork.

-  
I need you to come here and find me.

'Cause without you I'm totally lost.  
-

She looked back out her window, and wished on every star she could keep track of. She still held enough belief in magic that she figured wishing on more then one star would increase her chances of getting her wish granted.

-  
I've hung a wish on every star.

It hasn't done much good so far.  
-

She tried to stay awake, although her eyes felt like they were attached to weights. But she was fighting a losing battle, and soon fell asleep.

-  
I can only dream of you.

Wherever you are.  
-

"_Daddy!" B'Elanna cried excitedly as her father entered her room. She jumped out of bed and ran into his open arms. _

_He smiled, scooped her up, and kissed her gently on the top of her head._

"_I missed you," she cried into his shirt._

"_Ah, I missed you, too, sweetheart. I'm never going to leave you again," he soothed._

"_Never ever?"_

_He laughed, and held her tighter in his embrace. "Never ever."_

-  
I'll hear you laugh.

I'll see you smile.

I'll be with you.

Just for awhile.  
-

The sunlight slowly crawled up her face, waking her up. Unsure if she had been dreaming, she looked around her room for evidence of her father being there. Not finding any, she left her room and sneaked into the kitchen. She was hoping to find him eating breakfast. Instead, it was empty.

-  
But when the morning comes,

And the sun begins to rise

I will lose you.  
-

She slumped down on one of the kitchen chairs.

-  
Because it's just a dream,

When I open up my eyes

I will lose you  
-

She thought he was going to be there. She thought he was _always _going to be there.

_-_  
I use to believe in forever.

But forever's too good to be true.  
-

She was starting to feel like an idiot. Here she was, wasting her time wishing on stars, hoping they would make him come back.

-  
I've hung a wish on every star.

It hasn't done much good so far.  
-

But being someone who rarely let others do things for her, she had to try something. Problem was, she couldn't think of any better plans.

-

I don't know what else to do.  
-

She went back to bed, still tired from the night before. She reached her bed and slid under the covers. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the dream.

-  
Except to try to try to dream of you.  
-

As she drifted to sleep, her thoughts went back to her father. She couldn't help wondering what he was dreaming of.

-  
And wonder if you're dreaming too.

Wherever you are.


End file.
